


Feel me, touch me, heat me

by Violet_Amber_Vamps1



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Amber_Vamps1/pseuds/Violet_Amber_Vamps1
Summary: Set during the night island era, a mortal Daniel Molloy finds his newest novelty t-shirt inspected by Armand.





	Feel me, touch me, heat me

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober VC on tumblr - Day 16 - OTP pairing. A mortal Daniel and his vampire beau - Using artistic license as Hypercolor (heat sensitive clothing) didn't come out until 1991 - oops! But this was too cute not to write a fic about. Posted originally on my tumblr blog - auburnandamberangel

Somehow like most of Daniels newest clothing purchases, this latest warm blue shaded t-shirt - a heat colour changing one - had ended up not only attracting his vampire loves fascination it had also ended up on his body in record time. Daniel walked in to his bedrooms dressing room with his ritual evening coffee to find Armand studying himself in the full length mirror. Hands pressing against it's surface to make an imprint. Nothing was forthcoming. Hands were too cool for a thermic reaction. He'd picked this one in particular as when heated the areas changed to a lilac purple, a suggestive tagline of 'Touch me' to the left over his heart.

Placing the steaming beverage on a random coaster to one side - which were everywhere "think of the furnishings, Daniel!" - Purely to follow instruction and definitely not to lay hands on a distracted Armand, in a oversized item of clothing and little else, always a pleasure never a chore, he stepped forward behind his vampire lover and slipped his hands around the smaller males waist, enveloping him. Toasty hands and arms for that matter laid across his front. Head leaning down to peak with his chin resting on a rounded shoulder at their reflections in the mirror. 

"Taa-da!" Moving his limbs to reveal the change, perfect purple imprints. Beaming at the enchantment as it flitted across Armands face, totally transforming his expression. There it was the treasured insight into the youngman he'd once been, Daniel could live on this flash of warmth for days, even if the current tranquillity was dashed in the coming weeks, it'd keep him cosy at night. The vampire pulling the T-shirt around to see the whole of the back section purple from Daniels body heat. 

Glancing across at his Mug of coffee having an idea. "Put your hand around my drink. It'll warm them." Leaning across to reach it without untangling himself from Armand too much. As suggested Armand did so, watching rapt as his own hands made the colour shift. In his mind his devils voice as smooth as silk stated. *Science really is akin to magic.* 

Then out loud he added. "I think your heat on me is more satisfying." 

Never one to look a gift vampire in the mouth, without wanting to kiss it, Daniel went with this pleasurable idea. "Shall we see how many patterns we can make then." Grabbing his coffee and taking it with him as they went onto the connecting bedroom.


End file.
